1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical recording systems.
2. Background Information
Optical based systems use light beams to convey and process information. Light beams provide distinct advantages over electrical signals such as higher bandwidth and faster propagation speed. In optical based systems, a light source, such as a laser, is modulated to convey the desired information. By using digital or analog modulation of light beams, optical based systems can be used in a variety of applications, such as optical signal processing and data storage.
Optical recording systems can provide for faster writing of large amounts of data, especially if multiple light sources are used. However, using multiple light sources can increase the complexity and cost of an optical recording system. Thus, it is desirable to have a relatively simple and inexpensive high speed optical recording system.
The present invention provides an optical recording system having an array of modulatable light sources. An objective lens is positioned relative to the array of modulatable light sources to allow the objective lens to focus at least one light beam from the array of modulatable light sources on a target medium.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the array of modulatable light sources includes an array of Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSEL), where each VCSEL of the VCSEL array is capable of writing a separate track on the target medium.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the array of modulatable light sources includes at least one line of modulatable light sources positioned at an angle relative to a direction of movement of said target medium. Each modulatable light source of the line of modulatable light sources is associated with a separate path on the target medium.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following description.